Banana split
by Makie Karin
Summary: empezó con esto y dio otro paso con la misma fruta. Lavixlenalee


**Fandom: **D. gray man

**Personajes: **Lenalee Lee, Lavi.

**Disclamer: **Estos personajes no son míos –por lastima– son de Hoshino Katsura.

**Nombre del autor: **Makie Karin.

**Comunidad: **Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

**Genero: **Romance.

**Clasificación**_**: **_K+

**Línea** temporal: es..bueno estan en otra dimncion, completamente distinto de lo que es el manda y el anime. (espero que esto si se pueda)

Summary: empezó con esto y dio otro paso con la misma fruta.

Nombre de tabla: frutas

Numero: 04 plátano.

* * *

><p>Banana esplit<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Y los demás? –hablo recorriendo una silla para luego sentarse en ella.<p>

Aquel que recibió la pregunta debió la mirada del postre que se encontraba en la mesa, para ver a la chica que había llegado, luego hizo un mueca con los labios.

-¿Qué paso con el "hola Lavi, que bien que hayas venido, eres el mejor"? –soltó la cucharilla y la puso junto al plato– que malos modales Lena.

-Lo siento Lavi –se disculpo y el pelirrojo le vio esperando algo– hola Lavi, que bien que hayas podio venir, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¿Y el "eres el mejor"? –la chica le vio y Lavi solo rió– ok, ok, te perdono, pero para la próxima me debes decir que soy el mejor. Y bueno, Allen me dijo que iba a llegar tarde, es que tiene que pagar algunas deudas de Cross o algo así, no le entendí bien y Yuu, bueno, él, va a pasar un día entero con su familia –rió entre dientes– o eso me dijo Tiedoll.

La chica vio un poco hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que hizo una mueca de disgusto, ninguno había venido a ver su primer partido de fútbol después que ella hizo tanto lio para entrar en un equipo solo de hombre, suspiro, había pasado como una semana intentando convencer al líder, el cual no creía que una mujer podría jugar el deporte, hasta que la chica se enojo y le reto a un juego, el cual ella ganó, dejando callado al líder. Por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo había podido jugar y lo único que quería era ver a sus amigos ahí. No pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-No te pongas así Lena –intento animar el pelirrojo– yo grabe todo tu partido, hasta la ves que metiste gol y el arquero te tuvo miedo –rió un poco– todo, así que le podría mostrar a Yuu y a Allen como te fue en el partido, o si no yo les puedo contar, como tengo memoria fotografía, será fácil.

La chica sonrió seguida del pelirrojo.

-Ahora come el postre, sé que te va a gustar –la chica vio aquel postre que estaba en la mesa– eso me hacer recordar…–se quedo un rato callado– ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos Lena? –sonrió divertido.

-Claro Lavi –respondió agarrando esa cucharilla para luego ponerla en el postre y antes de que comiera agrego– no haz vuelvo a botar basura verdad.

Lavi rió.

-No jamás o sino tú me vasa venir a patear ¿me equivoco? –Lenalee rió con ese cometario– pero sabes, si yo no hubiera botado esa cascara de plátano y tú no estarías buscando a Yuu que siempre se iba escapando del colegio, no nos hubiéramos conocidos, así que…es bueno que yo haya botado la basura al suelo.

La chica le vio y no pudo responder ya que se había metido un trozo de plátano con algo de helado a la boca, entonces solo afirmo con la cabeza. Después de todo la chica se había resbalado con la cascara de plátano y luego había ido a reñir al pelirrojo que lo había botado, el chico, cuando fui reñido por la chica, se quedo sorprendió, ya que ninguna otra chica le había tratado así, además que ninguna otra chica le había hecho prometer que jamás iba a botar otra cosa al suelo, era raro que eso pasara. Pero, gracias a todo eso conoció a Lavi, un chico amable, divertido y…. Lavi habló, interrumpiendo lo que pensaba.

-Esta bueno, ¿verdad? –hablo el chico teniendo la boca llena de plátano y helado.

La china puso mala cara al ver al parchado, era un asco que alguien hiciera eso, según lo que pensaba ella, entonces mascó y tragó la comida antes de reñir al pelirrojo.

-Lavi, no se habla con la boca llena –riñó.

El pelirrojo se sintió mal, cerro la boca al instante y luego masco con rapidez, para luego tragar, después de hacer tal cosa sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ya lo sé Lena, yo…lo siento.

La chica estaba contenta de que su amigo se haya disculpado, lo que hacia era asqueroso, totalmente, por eso la chica sonrió después de la disculpa de su amigo y estaba mas que segura que Lavi nunca lo volvería a hacer. Todo algo en la cara del pelirrojo.

-Tienes algo en la cara –le dijo la chica mientras tocaba la el lado derecho de la cara, como mostrándole donde estaba.

El parchado se toco el otro lado.

-Deja yo te lo quito –agarro un servilleta luego se arqueo para llegar donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Una ves que la mancha de crema fue quitada, el chico sujeto con suavidad la mano de la chica, sus ojos se encontraron y todo quedo en silencio.

Lenalee es bonita, amable, inteligente, fuerte, –a veces da miedo– era una chica única, según lo que pensaba el pelirrojo, además que era una de las pocas chicas que conocía que les gustaba ir con chicos, técnicamente Lenalee nunca iba con sus amigas, en realidad el pelirrojo dudaba que ella tuviera amigas, ya que siempre estaba con ellos. El único problema que tenia la chica era su hermano paranoico que no dejaba que ningún chico se acerque a ella, y si un chico era visto con la china…había la posibilidad de que el tipo acabe castrado. Lo mas raro o irónico era que la chica siempre andaba con él, Kanda y Allen, ninguno era chica, aunque Yuu y Allen tenia varias rasgos que se podrían decir que no son muy varoniles, excepto él, es se veía como un hombre, nunca lo habían confundido de sexo, todo lo contrario a Yuu, que tenia acosadores hombre que aun pensaban que el japonés era mujer, Allen le confundían como a una niña.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –la pregunta salió de la nada de los labios del parchado.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, le gustaba esos ojos tan raros, su forma de moverse, su carácter, todo lo que respectaba a ella, pero si bien eso sintió desde un comienzo, sabia que no podía salir con ella, ya que había un problema, mejor dicho, dos. Si bien Komui ya de por si era una gran problema, había uno mayor que dejaba pequeño a Komui, panda, el hombre de baja estatura, viejo y amargado le daba mucho mas miedo que el hermano mayor de Lenalee, el cual le podría castrar, pero estaba mas que seguro que bookman le haría cosas peores, a él le aterraba su maestro, el cual le prohibió tener una novia por sus estudios, ¿Qué tanto problema era ser abogado?, el viejo le prohibió que salga con alguien desde que su nota disminuyó por un punto. Pero aquellas palabras salieron de la nada, de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Salir? –dijo la chica.

La cuestión es que él cuando comienza algo, lo debe terminar, aunque eso signifique que bookman lo torture psicológica y físicamente, aunque Komui luego lo castre, lo debe acabar, ojala que la chica no le rechace, que ya cometió un acto de suicidio.

-Sí, tú, salir conmigo en una cita ¿Qué te parece?

El parchado era un buen amigo suyo, es divertido, amable, en algunos casos es torpe con las palabras, muy inteligente y era simpático, tenia el mejor físico de todos sus amigos, pero era su amigo y si algo pasaba entre ellos dos, y luego terminaban su amistad se iría al traste. También, tomamos en cuenta de que él se "enamoraba" tres o cuatro veces al día, no había mucha esperanza que esto acabara feliz. Aun así no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran el color rosa.

El pelirrojo soltó la mano de la chica, pero esta siguió estando tan cerca como antes. Se veían tan bonita con sus cayetés de color rosa, ¿Por qué tardaba en responder?, unos segundos después él mismo tuvo la respuesta.

-Sé que yo…em..tú –empezó a titubear, joder, justo ahora salía mal las palabras, ¿era por qué tenia nervios de decirle lo que sentía o era un temor al suicidio que estaba haciendo?– bueno, sé que tú me has visto salir con muchas chicas casi cada día las cambio pero…

¿Casi?, pensó Lenalee, él cambiaba de mujeres mas de lo que se cambia de calcetines.

-…contigo va a ser diferente, yo de verdad…

La chica sonrió interrumpiendo lo que decía su amigo. Confiaba en Lavi, ya que no creía que él le invitara en una cita sabiendo los riesgos de esta misma, para luego dejarla o engañarla, el pelirrojo sabia de sobre como era su hermano, además que estaba segura que su amigo de la infancia, Kanda, lo mataría si hacia algo así, además Allen que ahora se volvió en un buen amigo, haría algo, tal ves solo le gritara o le dejara de hablar.

-Ya basta Lavi, lo sé.

-Entonces eso es un ¿si?

La mujer entre abrió los labios para poder responder ala pregunta, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió, haciendo sonar una campana. El pelirrojo vio a la persona que entró, luego vio a la chica que estaba enfrente de él y se había dado la vuelta para ver al chico que entraba.

-Me lo dices después –le susurró en el oído– Hola Allen –laudo al chico.

La chica se alejo del pelirrojo y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

-Hola Lavi, hola Lenalee, –saludó y se acerco a ellos– lo siento por llegar tan tarde –se disculpo.

-No te preocupes Allen, que nadie te quiere –rió después.

-¡Oye! –se quejo el albino.

-Lavi no digas esas cosas –riñó Lenalee.

Los ojos plomos del albino vieron a la chica.

-Lenalee, ¿estas enojada?

-No Allen-kun , no te preocupes, ¿Y como te fue con las deudas de Cross? –se preocupó.

-No muy bien –contesto.

El pelirrojo vio el reloj.

-Parece que Yuu no va a…

-No soy un maldito crio, joder deja de molestar –grito alguien afuera interrumpiendo las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Ya vino –susurró.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta muy enojado, era la misma persona que había gritado a quien sabe quien afuera, valiéndole un comino todas las miradas que atrajo se acerco al trió.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto la china.

-No quiero hablar de eso –dijo cortante el japonés.

Mientras el albino pedía esa cantidad increíble de comida, el japonés veía con asco el menú de helados. Los ojos violetas se vieron con el ojo verde.

Todo comenzó con la cascara para dar un paso mas grande en su relación con la fruta.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, no sé como me a salido y en verdad que tengo mis duas, pero bueno, eso me lo dicen ustedes con un reviews, haber si lo e hecho bien o mal todo los comentarios son bienvenidos.<p>

De cualquier forma, la historia también tiene otro motivo, ya que mañana es mi aniversario y estado poniendo historias para celebrarlo, solo falta un día para ceñebrar mi primer año :-).

Bueno sin mas que decir espero que les ahaya gustado. Adiós.


End file.
